Talk:Othello/@comment-24412325-20140218043424
3) What are at least two specific ways that the play constructs race? When do we see race matter in a consequential way? There are several times that the play constructs race- all of which matter in a consequential way. The first deals with Iago screaming to Brabantio "Even now, now, very now, an old black ram/is tupping your white ewe. Arise, Arise!" (1.187-88) His statement about Branatio's daughter, Desdemona, and Othello's relationship is purly based on race, which is seen in the statements of "black ram" and "white ewe." One would think that Brabantio would be happy to see his daughter wed to such a successful man as Othello As the army general, he commands respect on the battlefield and has the support of his soldiers. However, Brabantio doesn't see this marriage as beneficial to his daugher. Instead he questions why "...a maid so tender, fair, and happy/...would ever have t'incur a general mock,/run from her guardage to the sooty bossom/of such a thing- (1.2.67-71). Brabantio's racist statement shows that his only concern is how his "fair" dauguhter could every marry a "sooty" (goggle defines it as dark or darkened) man. Brabantio even goes so far to question why "she, in spite of nature,/Of years, of country, credit, everything-/ To fall in love with what she fear'd to look on!/It is a judgement maim'd and most imperfect/That will confess perfection so could eer/ Against all rules of nature... (1.3.96-101). Brabantio actually believes that their wedding goes against nature. Interestingly, when the Duke of Venice steps on on Othello's behalf his statement is that "...Your son-in-law is far more fair than black" (1.3.290). The Duke's statement although is meant to be supportive once again shows how vital race is to the characters in the play Othello. I believe all of those quotes show the way the play Othello constructs race, but most importantly sets the building blocks for the rest of the play. These statements show that even though Othello has worked hard to earn respect, people are still not fully supportive of him because of his race. All of these statements will influence Othello because since so many people begin to question his marriage to Desdemona from the very beginning- his doubts could easily be heightened and exaggerated from those involved: Iago, Brabantio, and the Duke. These 'building blocks' of doubt from the beginning of the story are what Iago uses to construct the tale that Desdemona is unfaithful. Plus, after being told how wrong the marriage is and how Desdemona must be a fool.to wed Othello, Othello could even be looking for a reason for the marriage to fail. I think it's really sad that Othello's self consioucness about his race was so easily played upon by Iago to destroy everything he holds dear. I think that's one of Shakespeare's patterns of plot: using an exaggerated characteristic of someone that will eventually lead to their demise. Othello's is self doubt and jealous. Other Shakespear plays include: ambition/green in Macbeth, uncertinity in Hamelt, etc., (We talked about this in my senior english class and I think we called them fatal flaws, but I'm not positive).